Little Purple Skirt
by SoarMoreFlyHigher
Summary: I don’t care what people say about it. It makes me happy and I like it.' Kurama pulled out what he was looking for.'I like it because it makes me feel safe and nice. If anyone found out, I’d be laugh out of this world. So why am I happy doing it' AU...YA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I do, however, own any OCs that appear in this story.

This story came to me in a dream, and it took me a while to get it down on paper only because I do action/angst kind of stories and this is almost opposite, so bare with me.

- - - Little Purple Skirt - Chapter One: Home and back again - - -

He ran down the hall bumping into other students as he made his way to his own locker. Long silver hair, tied up in a pony tail, bounced on his shoulders and several heavy books tried to free themselves the boy's grasp. His golden eyes glued to his destination and not paying attention to the traffic of the three o'clock afternoon halls.

"Hey, Kurama! Wait up!" The call of his good friend floated above the crowd. His friend pushed through the students, apologizing for stepping on their toes.

"Sorry. Excuse me. Oops, sorry!" The boy, Kurama, stopped to wait for his friend, Shuuichi. Shuuichi was wearing the typical pink school uniform as the other boys and himself were forced to wear. (AN: Come on. Pink for guys and red for the girls? I think someone should protest or something…) His long red hair sat on his back, behind his ears and random curls caressed his face. He finally found a way to get to Kurama and smiled cheerfully.

"What's the hurry? Anxious to go see the others?" Kurama made a sour face and shook his head making the slightly shorter red head laugh. Shuuichi patted the silver boy on the back.

"No, not really. I'm not too fond of Yusuke and Kazuma…" Kurama looked down at the ground and sighed. Shuuichi chuckled a bit more and directed them both to the wall so they were no longer blocking the halls.

"You don't like them? Why not? Sure, they are loud, obnoxious, idiotic and total bastards, all the lovely qualities that you don't like, but they aren't **that **bad. Besides, Hiei will be there, so those two wont pay any attention to you." Kurama groaned. He didn't really like Hiei either.

He just arrived in town a few weeks ago and has already established himself as the cool kid in town. Shuuichi was the first to greet him and soon, Yusuke and Kazuma became his 'friends' as well. Hiei never used the word friend, he acknowledges them as 'acquaintances' and nothing more.

Hiei was a strange one though. His spiked up hair made him look evil and anti-social. His punk attitude and a collection of tattoos and piercing gave him that punk, rebel, gothic, druggy aura. He was pretty mean and cold hearted and as expected, he doesn't go to school.

"I don't like him either," Kurama stated making Shuuichi frown and scratch his head.

"Alright, fine. We'll hangout this weekend, just you and me. Okay?" Kurama nodded and agreed to meet Shuuichi at the park tomorrow at eleven.

"See you tomorrow, Kura!" Shuuichi gathered his belongings and walked into the flood of kids, disappearing into them like light in a black hole. Kurama took his time though.

The afternoon sun shone into the school, making Kurama's diamond stud earrings shine a bright gold. He flung his backpack over his shoulders and marched out of the building and onto the sidewalk.

He arrived home shortly since his house was only four blocks away from the school. His home was a dark green color with yellow and orange wild flowers in the front garden. Pulling out his house keys, Kurama smiled when he pulled out a napkin with three special chocolate chip cookies. He loved to bring cookies home from school for his younger sister, Ayame. He smile always made him happy. Kurama turned the lock and pushed the oak door and entered into the dark house. A television could be heard from the living room and the small footsteps running down the stairs.

"Kura-kun!" The small child turned the corner and leapt into the boys arms.

"Hello Aya. I got something for you." Kurama handed her the treats. Her eyes lit up excitedly and opened it up, revealing the cookies. She smiled happily and squealed in delight.

"Chocolate chip! My favorite!" Ayame was only five years old and would be in school next year. She had brown hair, like their mom, and golden eyes like their father. Kurama always wondered where he inherited his silver hair. The dark house filled with Ayame's happy cries and a soap opera from the television room filled the house with voices. He and his sibling walked into the room, Aya scurried onto her mothers lap. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes was strong.

"Mommy! Look what big brother got me!" She held out the cookies, blood shot and tired eyes looked from Ayame to the cookies, to Kurama and back to Ayame. The woman smiled at the girl and patted her head.

"Why don't you put those away and help me cook dinner? Then you can have them with some ice cream." She stood up slowly but stumbled back onto the couch.

"Wait, mom. Why don't I cook dinner," Kurama suggested and walked in front of the television. His mom glared at him angrily.

"Why? You've been cooking supper for a whole week now. This is my family and I shall cook for it!" Her shrill voice filled the room and she stood up, face red.

"You are not a father, or a mother! You are a child and you better leave the parenting job to me and your father!" Kurama gestured to Ayame to go to her room quietly. Ayame ran up the gray steps and ran into her room, whimpering a she went.

"Mom, you aren't sober enough to cook, let alone walk. Let me cook something and you can go out or sleep, or whatever you like to do." The woman stared at him in rage, but didn't move. Her lips curled into a snarl and she cried out in anger. She grabbed the couch for support, stood up and lunged at the poor boy. Kurama hesitated for a second but shot out of the way just in time. He raced up the stairs and looked down the hall.

None of the doors in the upper part of the house had a lock on them, except his parents room. Taking a chance he jumped into the room and locked the door tightly. Fists pounded against the door and his mother cursed and yelled. He curled up on the bed and sighed.

Kurama remember when he was younger, how his parents would yell at him for going into their room and crying. His father never approved of him crying even when he was a lot younger. His dad would be angry if he found out he was in his room.

The commotion calmed down out side of the door and heavy footsteps trudged down the stairs. The boy was relieved and got up. He quietly unlocked the door and opened it just a crack to make sure the 'coast was clear.'

"Kurama stepped into the hall and tiptoed down to his room. Aya came running from her room and tackled her older brother. She buried her face in his shirt and cried softly. Kurama hugged her and silently slipped into his room.

- - -

Night fell over the city by the time his mother 'cooked' dinner and went out for more drinks at the bar. She did this every Monday, Thursday and Friday night, and came home around twelve or one o'clock. This gave Kurama ample time to eat dinner before their father comes home.

"The house was a walls in the house were a pale orange in almost every room except the three bathrooms and his sisters room. The living room was cluttered with dirty and clean laundry (mostly dirty), magazines, cigarette packets and butts, beer bottles and empty cocaine sacks. A gray couch and a moderately sized television sat in the center of the room, onto of a rather ugly green carpet.

The dining room contained a round oak table with matching chairs (Kurama knew his grandparents gave this to them since they were too expensive for his parents to buy themselves) and three cabinets filled with antiques and china. A rough blue rug lay in the middle of the floor.

The kitchen was probably the best kept room in the house, besides his own room. White tiles lined the counters and floor while light tan porcelain glistened without a stain or scratch. This was because Kurama loved to cook and looked after the kitchen like he did his sister.

Kurama strolled into the room and opened the refrigerator door scanned the foods within it. Sadly, it was almost empty.

_I need to remind someone to go food shopping tomorrow.. Or I can go Sunday. _Thought Kurama as he pulled the half empty carton of milk aside to reveal the dinner from the previous night; chicken fingers. He placed on a plate and tossed it into the microwave.

"Big brother? Are you okay?" Aya walked into the room and grabbed his hand.

"Of course, I'm fine. Want to share my dinner? I don't think mothers was very good." The girl made a disgusted face and shook her head. Kurama laughed and as soon as the microwave beeped, he took out the chicken and split it with his sister.

"How was your day, Ayame?" They chatted lightly as they nibbled on their food before Kurama got to work cleaning the house. Their father was a nazi when it came to a clean home, even though he is the one who messes it up.

Both his parents had bad tempers and him and his sister inherited that trait from them. Unlike their children though, they were drug addicts and alcoholics. Kurama would have called DIFAS a long time ago, but he never had the heart to. He didn't want to send both him and Aya to a foster home. Aya loved their parents and to be separated from them would break her little heart.

Kurama was soon busy picking up the bottles and things that littered the ground. He washed the laundry and vacuumed the house. He spent the night washing stains out of the floor and doing dishes. It was probably almost eleven o'clock when he finished and made sure his sister was asleep. Kurama sat on the couch and closed his eyes in exhaustion. Sat in the silence and smiled happily to himself. Silence was a nice and his greatest companion. It helped him think and calm his nerves.

He stood up and trudged up the stairs and headed back to his room. His room was pretty decent sized with orange walls. He tried to draw all over the walls to try and hide the ugly color, but it didn't work very well. Posters from bands and actors covered the walls and a small cot leaned against the wall with its sheets made neatly. He closed the door and leaned a chair against the door to prevent anyone from coming in and disturbing him.

"What a day." Kurama fell onto his bed and listened to the night sounds from the open window. He rolled on his back and stared up at the gray ceiling. A frown dance across his face as his eyes looked at a rather large poster on the wall. It was of a famous model in the United States and she was wearing a rather attractive outfit. A purple skirt and white blouse. A purple flower pattern laced over the shirt a golden belt rested on her waist.

Kurama envied her so much. She had beauty and self confidence, something the boy didn't have, or so he thought. She was happy and good at what she did. What was he good for?

_Nothing. I'm just a loser. I have no friends and I am good at nothing, not even taking down notes at school. _Kurama sat up and stared at the poster without blinking for a few minutes. His eyes began to water when he turned his attention to his closet. He sheepishly got up and walked towards the door.

_I am only good at one thing…_ He opened the closet door and shifted through his clothing. _I don't care what people say about it. It makes me happy and I like it. _Kurama pulled out what he was looking for.

_I like it because it makes me feel safe and nice. If anyone found out, I'd be laugh out of this world. So why am I happydoing it? _With in seconds he slipped on the outfit he pulled out; the exact same one from the poster of the model. A little purple skirt and blouse.

- - -

Weee! I like this chapter. I had to rewrite it a few times because it wasn't coming out right and I was sort of dragging the point of it. I hope you like it. I wonder how many of you were surprised at the end. Did you sort of expect it or was it the exact opposite of what you though it would be?

I must warn you though, this will be a yaoi fan fiction, so if you do not like that, don't continue to read this. Or if you do find this story amusing then fine, just don't complain if you don't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but the OCs are mine.

I hope you people will be more responsive this chapter.

As you can see, or not, Kurama is a human and so will any other character from the show that are demons. I thought it would be much easier to place them in a school setting because in our human society, cross dressing is looked down upon, unlike in demon society.

I plan on having this story only ten or eleven chapters long. I don't feel like spending too much time on this one. I wont make each chapter 500 words long though, I am for at least 2,000 or more words.

- - -

The next day, Kurama woke up around eight in the morning. Yawning widely, he crawled out of bed and put on an old pair of jeans and t-shirt. The air was cool outside and the dew was practically frost on the ground. Kurama pulled his autumn coat closer to his body and walked down the street. A few cars drove down the street and only one or two people were out in the streets, either racking leaves, jogging or walking to work.

Kurama turned the corner and headed towards the town park. There was a rather large group of people around that corner this morning. _Usually they hangout after curfew. Just my luck. _Kurama thought. He kept his head down and walked past them as quickly as he could.

"Hey, girly, what's up?" One of them grabbed his arm and pulled Kurama back.

"I'm not a girl," Kurama hissed in annoyance. The teens laughed and encircled him.

"So? You look like one, and that's good enough for us." Kurama laughed nervously and looked from one guy to another as they advanced.

"Well, I must be off. See you." They grabbed him and shoved the boy to the ground roughly.

"What's you hurry, girly?" Kurama turned red and gasped when the 'leader' bent over and grabbed his chin.

"I bet you taste just as good as any other chick." Now, Kurama knows he looks like a girl, but they way they were taking to him, it was down right degrading.

"Now you listen to me! I have no clue who you are, but you have no right to treat me like this!" Kurama pushed the bigger boy away and stood up angrily.

"I'm not a girl and if you even think of touching me, I will call the damn police!" The gang barked loudly and grabbed Kurama and shoved him once again to the ground. Kurama screamed and struggled for help.

"You big idiot! Look at what you did!" Yusuke hit Kuwabara, who was picking up the fallen quarters he dropped, over the head with his fist. The orange hair boy growled in annoyance and mumbled curses under his breath.

"You're not helping, Urameshi. It wasn't even my fault. You tripped me!" Yusuke chuckled and kicked a few coins at Kuwabara.

"So? It's your fault for falling." They gathered the last of them and walked down the empty side walk towards the arcade. The punched each other lightly on the arm for a few minutes before another fist fight broke out between them and soon ended with Kazuma on the pavement, unconscious.

"Get up, loser. You know you can never beat me in a fight." Yusuke dragged the teen down the street. They entered the suburbs of Tokyo towards the less crowded, better arcades.

"Help me!" A cry echoed through the quiet neighborhood, causing Yusuke to stop dead in his tracks. The two stood there and soon another cry followed.

"Please!" Kuwabara stood up and looked down the street.

"Hey, you know… That sounds like that wimpy kid Shu hangs out with." Yusuke nodded and ran down the street, following the cries for help and laughter. At the other end, a gang from a rival school laughed like idiots. Among them, the little form of Kurama was pinned to the ground. The leader was about to remove his pants.

"Hey, losers!" Yusuke ran up to them angrily. A few turned around and just as they did, they met face to face with Yusuke's fist. Kuwabara followed shortly behind him and grabbed the leader by the collar of his shirt.

"You disgusting worm! Raping is lower than low, even for scum!" The leader cried out for help as Kuwabara beat the living crap out of him. Yusuke laughed sadistically.

"Now whose calling for help? Better think twice before doing something like this again. I'll be watching you." At that, the remaining conscious members got up and ran away. Kurama, who sat watching the fight, stood up and placed his pants back on quickly, embarrassed.

"Th-thank you, Yusuke." Kuwabara grabbed the black belt on the ground and handed it to Kurama. He took it and placed it back around his waist. His face was red with embarrassment and shame.

"Sorry…" Yusuke looked at the kid with a worried look. He shrugged and patted him on the back.

"Don't mention it, er.. Kurama, wasn't it?" Kurama nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"So, where are you heading? We missed you yesterday at the movies. Shu said you weren't feeling well." Just like Shuuichi to make up an excuse for Kurama's dislike of them.

"Oh, my stomach hurt so I went home to rest. Right now I'm heading towards the park to meet up with him." The other two smiled and invited themselves along. It half annoyed the boy, but made him glad all the same. They silently walked to the park, except for the random curses and laughter from the two **children**.

The came to the park and at the entrance Shuuichi sat on a bench reading his favorite book.

"Oi, book worm! What's up?" The red head looked up from his book in surprise. Yusuke waved wildly, causing Shuuichi to laugh.

"Hello, Yusuke. What brings you here?" Kuwabara lifted the bag of coins and gestured to them.

"Arcade, but we ran into Kurama." Kurama tensed up in nervousness. He didn't want to tell Shuuichi about the incident that these boys saved him from. That would be horrible, not that Kurama didn't like having his friend worry about him, but it was complicated.

"And so, we decided to tag along. Spend some more time with him, right Baka," Yusuke finished and smiled widely. Kurama sighed in relief and Shuuichi shrugged.

"Alright. So, what do you want to do today? See a movie, take a walk..?" They ended up taking a walk in the park and spending the day at the arcade and then to McDonalds. They shared a few laughs and Kurama even smiled too. They decided to head home around three that afternoon. Kurama got home and hung his coat up in the closet.

"Sweety, is that you?" His mother came into the hallway, completely sober now. She smiled sweetly and came up to him and embraced him.

"I'm sorry, Kurama, about last night." Kurama stopped himself from rolling his eyes and saying 'yeah right.' She said that almost all the time. He knew she didn't mean it. Next she will say, 'I wont do it again.'

"I promise, it wont happen again, okay?" There, see? Kurama faked a smile.

"Okay." He moved away from her and walked into the kitchen for some water.

"I'm going shopping. What kind of cereal do you want? Ayame wants Cocoa Puffs, do you want your usual Cheerios?" Kurama shrugged and called back,

"Yeah, fine." The sound of her keys chining reached his ears. The woman said her good bye.

"Good bye, Kura! Ayame is at her friends house, so don't worry about her." At that, the door opened and closed and the house was silent. He got a glass and filled it with tap water. As usual, his mother would return around eight that night, drunk, his father would be coming home shortly and he would go out. This same schedule has been the same for the past three years.

"I think I'll take a nap…" Kurama laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. The next time he opened them, the sound of the door slam woke him up. He sat up in alarm and heard his fathers footsteps, heavy and loud.

"Kurama." His father nodded to him and Kurama smiled in response. He moved over and let his father sit on the couch. He turned on the news and sighed.

"What a day. So, what did you do today, hm? Gallivanting the way you do no doubt." Kurama blushed in shame and looked away.

"I was out with my friends… In the park and at the arcade." The father chuckled.

"Ah, some man stuff? Good, I was hoping you would be one of those pussy faggots. I hate them." Kurama frowned and got up. His father was so cruel sometimes.

"Well, I got homework from yesterday I still have to do. And me and Shu are going to the movies with Hiei and Yusuke at seven." Kurama always lied to his parents and they always believed them. It was sad and yet so great. His father grunted and Kurama went up stairs to his room.

' ' '

Kurama exited the house around seven thirty that night. His lateness was because his mother wanted him to help cook and made him eat dinner. Kurama snuck around the back and behind the shed. Kurama opened up the backpack and pulled out another outfit.

He placed his hair behind his ears as he inserted blood red studs into his ear lobs. Kurama frowned during this, listening carefully for any footsteps coming his way. He flattened the skirt and made sure not a wrinkle was in sight.

Kurama indeed looked like a girl when he wore such an outfit as he was. It was a black mini skirt with a light purple tank top. Black gloves on his arms only covered the lower half of his hand, exposing his fingers and came up to his elbows. His sandals were black as well, more dressy than ordinary flip-flops.

_I wish I was born a girl, that way no one would care. Ah, oh well, No one will recognize me._ He left the shelter of the back of the shack and walked to the front and headed towards the bus stop. He planned to go to the center of Tokyo, which was party central at night.

It was already dark when the bus picked him up. I wasn't a long ride since there wasn't a lot of traffic, but Kurama was getting anxious. Soon, the bus stopped and Kurama made his way down the busy sidewalk. The evening air willed his lungs and happiness filled him. This is what made him the happiest. This is what he liked to do. No sports or video games, but dancing and being around people who don't know him.

He came up to one of the best dance clubs he could get into. It was lively and loud. People danced with their glow stick necklaces and skimpy clothing.

He walked into the building, paying the bouncer, and into the mass of clubbers. Toni9ght, he could be anyone he wanted to be. That was the best part of what he did. He could be a complete bitch one night and next week, a mysterious beauty and no one would suspect, because they would get so wasted they would forget about him the next week.

_Who should I be? Maybe I should be a wild party girl who loves to dance? _Kurama even took part in drinking, but he only had one or two bottles. Smoking wasn't his thing though. He was about to go dance when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" He turned around to meet with dark navy eyes. They belonged to a rather attractive young man with long black hair.

"Would you like to dance?"

- - -

Ah! Another chapter! I am proud of myself. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review with any thoughts or suggestions. I am open to suggestions. I love them so much. Anyway, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own the story line. Do not steal my ideas, bitches!

- - -

"Excuse me?" He turned around to meet with dark navy eyes. They belonged to a rather attractive young man with long black hair.

"Would you like to dance?" Kurama nodded dumbly, unaware of what he just got himself into. The man was dressed in a black dress shirt that was not tucked into his dark colored jeans. His skin glowed palely against the dark colors of his wardrobe, but it was a beautiful kind of pale.

_Wow… Lucky me… Either he really thinks I am a girl, or he is gay. _They made their way to the middle of the dance floor and joined in with the other hundreds of people.

The man was astounding. Not only was he a total hotty, but could dance pretty well. His hair flung from side to side in sync with his moving body. He truly seemed Godly.

"So," he said after about a half hour of dancing, they made their way to the bar on the other side of the club. They both ordered a drink, but when Kurama was about to pull out his money, the man stopped him.

"On me," he told the waiter who nodded and went to get their drinks. After the drinks were paid for and the song changed, he turned to Kurama.

"I don't believe I've introduced myself to you." His voice was velvety and soft. It suited him perfectly. Kurama would have been drooling by now if he did not have any self-control.

"The names Kuronue. You?" Kurama almost fell out of hi seat. Kurama was not given a chance to come up with a name and it did not even cross his mind as they were dancing. Kurama had to think fast because 'Kurama' was not exactly a girl name.

"Yumi." The first name that came to mind was his mothers' name. He let it slide off his tongue even though it made his mouth feel dirty. Kuronue smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Yumi. Why are you hanging around here? You seem a little bit young." Kurama laughed uneasily.

"I'm sixteen…" He blushed deeply when Kuronue chuckled.

"A pretty girl like you only sixteen? I though you were fourteen." This made him blush even deeper. So he did think Kurama was a girl. Hopefully he would forget about Kurama after tonight.

"Well, it's only three years difference, so it's not illegal for me to ask you out." Kurama, who was in the middle of a sip of his beverage, choked on the liquid and coughed. A date? What? This was not supposed to happen!

'I don't really think… My mom and dad would kill me. I don't even know you that well!" Kuronue leaned close to him and smiled. Their eyes locked and Kurama melted. Kuronue's hand held Kurama's hand.

"My names Kuronue. I am nineteen, birthday is May seventh. I have no siblings and my parents are both doctors. I have a high school degree and I will be going to college next year. I work at a music store on Sakura Avenue with a pretty good salary. My favorite color is green and I enjoy reading and listening to music. My shoes size is an eleven and a half and I have two pet cats, George and Lennie. There is more, but I do not think that is important. " Kurama looked at him in wonder. A feeling of trust filled his body. It felt as though he could tell him everything and anything.

"George and Lennie?" Kurama raised his eyebrow.

"One of my favorite short books is 'Of Mice and Men'." Kurama smiled happily. They seemed to have the same taste in novels.

"That's one of my favorites as well!" Time passed and so did one or two more drinks. Within the two hours they talked, Kurama had gotten to know this mysterious Kuronue.

"Well, you still haven't told me anything about yourself," Kuronue said.

"My names Yumi, I am sixteen, birthday April twenty-seventh. I have a younger sister named Ayame. My dad works, and my mom does not. They are-" Kurama stopped himself before telling him they were drunken druggies.

"They are out of town at the moment.. Anyway, I am still in high school and I go to Meioh High School. I don't have a favorite color and I'm not allowed any pets." Kuronue, who was confused about the parents shook off the thought and smiled sweetly.

"Well, we have nothing yet everything in common," he said jokingly making both of them laugh. The night was getting late and Kurama need to get home.

"No problem, I'll drive you home." Kurama gasped and shook his head vigorously.

"No, no! It is alright. I would rather take the bus!" Kuronue held his hand as they exited the club.

"Your parents don't know you are out, do they?" Kurama lowered his head and shook it sadly. He was in trouble now. Kuronue's sweet smile was replaced with a disapproving frown and a glare admitted from him; it scared Kurama a bit.

"You idiot girl. What would happen if you were kidnapped, or hurt? Or even killed? How would they know you are here?" His stern voice made Kurama shiver. This new side of Kuronue was scary.

"I'm sorry-" Kuronue stopped his apology.

"Don't be sorry, just don't do it again. I'm just glad I found you before someone else did. How long have you been going out by yourself?" Kurama couldn't lie to him. He could try and try, but he could never lie to the stranger who stole his heart only four hours ago.

"Just last year.." Kuronue growled and scolded.

"You were fourteen when you first came here by yourself? A real genius you are!" He grabbed Kurama by the arm and dragged him to a rather sleek looking American sports car.

"I'm taking you home, and I'm telling your parents." Kurama gasped in horror. If his parents found out that Kurama was going around town as a girl late at night using his mothers' name, he would be screwed beyond belief!

"NO, please don't Kuronue! I beg of you, don't tell them!" Kurama hugged the older man and buried his face into his shirt. Kuronue hugged the crying 'girl' and patted 'her' head.

"Yumi, I won't tell, but next time get permission, or maybe.." He pulled out a pen from his car and took Kurama's hand. He written a phone number in his palm and placed the pen in his pocket.

"Call me for a ride. I only go here on weekends though." Kurama smiled happily and kissed the man on his cheek.

"I do too. Thank you, Kuronue-kun!" The night ended when Kuronue drove up to Kurama's home. They said good-bye and Kurama got out of the car.

"You take care now, Yumi. Don't want you to get into trouble until I get a date with you." At that, he smiled and drove off, leaving a blushing and smiling Kurama. He snuck into the back, climbed up the pipes, and flung himself into his bedroom as quietly as possible. Immediately, he copied the number into his address book, changed into his pajamas, and put the outfit into his laundry basket. He flung himself onto his bed and laughed happily. What a night it had been for him. Not only did he find a person he liked, but also like him back!

"I can't wait till next weekend," he whispered tiredly and soon drifted off into sleep.

- - -

There! Chapter three is up and running. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, it's off to bed for me as well. Good night and review!


	4. Chapter 4

A very late update on my part. Sorry guys. I guess I've been too worked up with my Harry Potter crossover to work on this. I hope you enjoy!

- - -

Kurama woke up the next morning to the sound of the train passing by behind his house. Golden eyes peeked out from their lids reluctantly and he rolled out of bed with a thud. The skinny little boy moaned and got on his knee and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Good morning," he grumbled to himself and he stood up to stretch. He trudged over to his closet and pulled out a forest green t-shirt that was three times bigger than him and went over to his drawers to pull out a pair of jeans. He pulled off his pajamas and tossed them onto the floor and pulled his clean cloths on. Kurama was about to exit his room when an empty corner caught his eye.

Fearing the worst, he turned his head to the spot and his eyes widened. The laundry basket was gone. Kurama frantically searched his room for the outfit he wore just last night. He prayed that no one had seen it yet. He even cleaned his room to find his precious purple skirt.

"Oh no," he whispered. Maybe his mom hadn't gotten to his laundry yet? Hope filled him and he went to open the door when the knob turned and slammed open. The boy jumped back in surprise and looked up at the face of his father. The look he was giving Kurama was neither of anger or love, it was a neutral expression and it scared him more than anything in the world.

"Is this yours, boy?" The elder man tossed a bundle of wrinkled clothing onto the floor in front of him and Kurama gasped quietly.

"Well?" His father clenched his hands into fists and his eyes became cold. Kurama looked away from his father and from the secret he tried so hard to hide. His father growled angrily and swung his fit back and let it loose, right at his own sons face. Kurama stumbled backwards and reached up to his cheek with a hesitant hand and felt the heated flesh of his cheek.

"It is, isn't it? You nasty son of a bitch. I should of known you'd be a fag." The father reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of matches. His lips curled into a sadistic smile and he struck a match, lit the whole box on fire and dropped it onto the purple silk. The outfit caught fire and it smoked and burned right in front of the young boy. His sight became blurry with tears and he couldn't hold in a sob that escaped his lips and made his father scold him.

"Suck it up, you pussy bitch. I wont be raising no cross dressing homo." The man stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving Kurama to watch the flames die down and turn into a smoldering pile of ash and burnt fabric. The tears in his eyes fell freely and he buried his face into his hands in grief.

A soft knock on the door made him stop and wipe his red face.

"Come in," he choked out hoarsely and the door opened and Ayame poked her head in. She looked at her distressed brother with big eyes and she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't cry, Kurama." A small smile grew across his face and he returned the hug. The little girl looked at the pile and poked the remaining pieces of cloth.

"Why did daddy call you those names," she asked quietly, picking up a piece of skirt that was still a little purple. Kurama stood up and shook his head. He didn't have the heart to tell her what the words meant or why he called him them.

"No reason. Now, you go back and play. I'll be fine." His sister gave him an unsure look at she went back to her room next door. Kurama tired his hair back in a pony tail and swept up the mess. Tears seemed to form once again in his eyes as he watched the black ash fall into the garbage pale in his room.

"It's not fair," he whispered and laid down on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. He looked at the clock on the night stand and the bright red numbers red 10:38. He sighed and looked out the window in remorse. The sound of the door bell ringing reached his ears and he sat up and hesitantly poked his head out of the door.

"Hey, Mrs. Youko. Is Kurama up yet?" The voice of Yusuke made him frown. He didn't feel like talking to him at the moment. Actually he never did.

"He's up stairs," his mother huffed, her voice was filled with bitterness. Kurama sighed and closed the door and locked it. The sound of several feet walking up the stairs only made things worse. Kurama didn't want them seeing him all messed up like this. His eyes were still puffy from tears and his cheek was swollen and the coppery taste of blood lingered on his tongue. The boy got into bed and pulled the covers over his head and let his body fall into a fetal position. A whimper escaped his lips when they knocked on his bedroom door.

"Kurama," Shuuichi's voice said from behind the door, " Open up!" Kurama stayed quiet and hoped they realized he was still sleeping.

"Oi, come on and open up!" Yusuke pounded on the door and it gave the boy a headache. After some time of knocking and bickering from the halls, the door made a small click and it opened.

"And you said picking locks would never come in handy, Hiei." The three boys, Shuuichi, Yusuke, and Hiei entered the room and looked onto the large lump on the bed. Shuuichi tapped Yusuke on the shoulder and pointed to the large black stain by the door way. Hiei bent down and examined the mark.

"Looks like someone likes to burn things," he said to the lump on the bed and it shifted slightly. Yusuke walked over to Kurama and sat down next to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"What's wrong?" Kurama rolled over and faced away from the others and shivered, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to escape. Shuuichi walked over and pulled the blanket down from his face and looked at his friend. Kurama immediately held his tears back and wiped his runny nose and eyes quickly. He sat up and shrugged at his friends, but they saw right through his disguise.

"Something is up. What did you do to your cheek?" Kurama thought about it in seconds and quickly came up with an excuse.

"I tripped down the stairs this morning," he stated, smiling in embarrassment. " It hurts like hell." Yusuke and Shuuichi smiled, obviously taking the bait and Hiei just shrugged either because he didn't care or he didn't care.

"Well, we wanted to go see that new movie coming out today. Wanna come?" Kurama was soon out the door quickly and down into town to see the newest horror film with his friends. Kurama wasn't into Horror movies, but he would do anything to get out of the house for that day. After that, they went to get some lunch, went to the arcade and then to the park, where they walked around the whole thing a billion times talking about this or that. Kurama stayed quiet as much as he could, his eyes barely leaving the ground. The words of his father still rang through his ears and made his heart sink.

Maybe his father was right. Kurama had known for a while he had an attraction to men, but was it that bad?

_'Of course. Gays are disgusting.' _Kurama hugged himself and shivered, which went unnoticed by the others who were in an argument on who had the coolest video games at home.

'_What if they find out? What if they tell everyone I like guys and I get shunned from school?' _ He hugged himself tighter and shook his head.

_'No, they wouldn't do that. They are my friends.' _Kurama let his arms fall back to his side and he looked at the three ahead of him. Hiei and Yusuke had gotten them selves into a wrestling match and Shuuichi was trying to break them up.

"Now, now, children! No need to be violent!" Kurama giggled quietly and sat down on the bench to watched them drag the red head into the fight as well.

_'They wouldn't. No way.'_

- - -

Yeah! I finished this in two hours. XDDD I might write some more. I was planning on leaving it on a horrible cliffy, but I think I'll save that for next chapter. So review!


End file.
